The Quirky Adventures of Stormy and Mimic
by AnimeJunkie221
Summary: W.I.P. Joint story with my best friend about our O.C.s and their experience at U.A. in their personal lives. Official summary to come. Please don't be afraid to give us feed back so we can help improve our story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Klavdiya's P.O.V

Today is my first day at U.A. Academy. It's the most prestigious school with the best hero course there is. Luckily for me I got in on recommendation, I'm not sure I could have passed the entrance exam on my own merits. I still need a lot of training with my quirk before I can hold a candle to any of the other students who got in. The only reason I got in is because everyone thinks I'm really Endeavor's daughter. I'm originally from Russia but I can't stand my parents, who are part of the Mafia if I might add, so when I came to Japan for the foreign exchange program at my school I never went back. My quirk is so similar to Shoto's that no one notices. Shoto is my brother, well adopted I suppose. He's Endeavor's son, but he treats me like I really am one of the family. Which I mean I am, but I mean he treats me like a blood sister. We are the same age so it's like we were twins. I'm so relieved that he's going to U.A. with me. I'm not going to know anyone there so at least with him there I won't be the odd one out again. Shoto is the only one of my new siblings that actually like me. They all hate me for some unknown reason. Shoto tells me to ignore them but it still bothers me.

I'm extra nervous today. I keep fidgeting at the uniform we had to get. It's a grey blazer with blue/green stripes on the neck and sleeves. The skirt matches the stripe color with a lot of pleats. My favorite part is the red tie that goes with it. Red is my favorite color after all. I was having so much trouble getting it on that Shoto had to help me when he was on his way down to the kitchen for breakfast. I should have been ready five minutes ago, but I keep finding something else wrong with my hair. I've left it down and put it up. The first day of school is so important. It sets the tone for how everyone sees you. I decided to leave my hair down, braid my bangs, and pull it behind my ear.

"Diya! Let's go you're going to make us late." Shoto yells up the stairs as he's getting his shoes on, ready to go out the door. I always seem to be running late. I steal one last glance at the mirror to make sure I look presentable as I grab my bag and run down the stairs to meet him.

"I'm com- " I ran straight into Endeavor. He rounded the bottom of the stairs right as I was flying down. He almost knocked me down in the process.

"What did I tell you about running in the house Klavdiya?" Endeavor turns to face me with a stern look. He hates any kind of rough-housing indoors, but I didn't really have a choice.

"I'm sorry, but we're going to be late. I had to hurry." I'm trying to pass him to put my shoes on, but he doesn't budge. He just stares with that disappointed look he always seems to have when it comes to me and Shoto.

"I don't care if the building is burning to the ground! You will not run in this house. Do you understand me Klavdiya?" He knows I hate being called by my whole name, that's why he never calls me by my nick name. He thinks if he does stuff like this that I'll respect him more and never stand up to him.

"Yes sir…" I mumble as I squeeze past him to my shoes. "Sorry I'm made us late, let's just go." I nod toward Shoto as I make my way out the door without another word and on we went.

The walk was pretty quiet. Neither of us usually know what to say after a run in with the Pops. It's nothing I'm not use to anymore. I've been in Japan for five years now. Five years of learning how to cope with Endeavor's more hateful and spiteful side. Once during my first year here I saw him set the table on fire because the noodles were under cooked. Talk about over dramatic but what can you do? It's stuff like that, that's why Shoto and I are so close now. After things like that would happen we would go up to his room and for a moment just sit in silence. Then we would start replaying the scenario again and again until we were crying and bent over in laughter. Sometimes it was the only thing that got me through the day.

Before I know I we're at the front gates of the school. I pause for a moment in awe, just taking in the sight of the glorious school. The building is huge with what seems to be a thousand windows. There are students everywhere but it's obvious that there are fewer than if we were to be attending the average high school. With an acceptance rate of only 2% the number of students is severely decreased. Shoto tugs on my arm in a nudge to keep moving. He doesn't like when I lollygag, but it's hard not to stop in the presence of such opportunity. Attending this school is almost a requirement if you want to become a pro hero someday. All Might himself is a U.A. graduate. He's the number one hero, and the pillar of justice. No one can compare to him, not even Endeavor who is the number two hero. With one more nudge from Shoto I snap out of my mind clutter and back to reality. I pull my schedule out and again I'm lucky to be in the same class as Shoto, class 1-A.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I can hear a commotion before I've even reached the classroom door. Nervous as to what I will encounter once inside, I trudge on through anyway, right after Shoto of course. The first thing I see when I enter the room is this crazy haired blonde guy just going to town on this equally as crazy green haired kid who looks like he might cry. He's just ripping into him yelling all sorts of things. "How'd a weakling like you even pass the exam?" "I told you not to follow me here!" "I'LL KILL YOU!" I thought he was going to explode…until he did. Like he actually exploded. He took his fist and FUCKING FIRE exploded out of his hand! *Swoon* He's pretty cute now that I think of it. I can't tell Shoto, he would never let me hear the end of it.

"I hate that guy…" A voice creeps from behind and I almost pee my pants. After the initial shock I spin around quick to find the source of the creeps. I turn and find myself face first in a broad chest, I look up to find bright piercing blue eyes greeting me between strands of bright blonde hair, cut short only on the sides. I guess I didn't realize just how close he was standing behind me.

"Well, that's a little blunt to say to a complete stranger, don't you think? What if he were to be a friend of mine? And why are you so close to me anyway? Like, ding-ding, creeper alert." I can't help but be snarky. I mean he totally just dissed my future bae, whether I plan on telling hottie explosion pants that I like him or not.

"It's not like I had a choice in how close I was standing next to you. I have a _thing_ attached to me." He side steps just enough for me to see around him. There is a spiritic girl about my height with pink hair all over him with a tape measure mumbling about her babies or something. "She's been pushing on me like that since I walked in the room. I'm pretty sure she's not even in this class. She's in the support class." With that said it seemed like it was enough to scare her off. She detached herself and slinks out the door into the hallway without another word.

"Umm…okay, forgiven I suppose but that still doesn't excuse your comment. How do you know him anyway? It doesn't even sound like you're from around here." I snarked again but he sounds like he's from England or something, wherever the tea was spilled or whatever.

"Well unlike some people I had to actually take the entrance exam where that particular guy literally exploded on me while we were doing the practical." He looked at me, almost like he was studying me. "By the way I am from London, and 'tea was spilled' in America during the Boston tea party. How powerful were the people that managed to get even you in on recommendation…"?

"For the record you happen to be in the presence of Endeavor's kid. So, SUCK ON THAT!" I really don't have time for this guy. He seems like such a tool. LIKE WHAT THE HELL? Coming up in here and acting all holier than thou. I can feel my hair getting hot and levitating. Usually when this happens Shoto tries to play big brother, but he doesn't seem to be interfering today.

"Holier than thou? Never been called that before…" he smirked. He actually smirked. Like am I a joke to him!? "For the record, you might want to be a little careful… your privilege is showing." That is when he started to move past me into the classroom. I throw up my hand in his way to stop him from passing me. How the hell did he do that? Did I really say that out loud? Maybe but I could have sworn I didn't. Doesn't matter now anyway because now I'm pissed. Who the hell does he think he's talking to?

"I don't know how you did that, but you can't just talk to me like that!" My hair is really burning now. I can feel my whole body getting hot and the ground below me is smoking. "You don't know a thing about me. My life isn't all cherry blossoms and azaleas. You obviously didn't come here looking for any friendships 'cause you're about to get your ass beat today kid!" I can't take this kid anymore. I'm about to explode just that cutie in the corner…OH SHIT! He's looking at me now. This is so lame! What is he going to think if he sees me lose my cool over some jerk?

"That's enough Diya. You're causing a scene." Shoto freezes my arm as he grabs a hold of me. He's trying to cool me down, but he knows that just enrages me more. I easily melt the ice and yank my arm away.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE YOUR QUIRK ON ME SHOTO! I'm SO not in the mood." I know he's just trying to help but it never helps. I don't mean to shout at him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to transfer that to you…" I can't believe I just turned on him like that. What kind of sister am I? My flames burn out and my hair drops, and it drips like my internal crying. I have to work on my mood swings. I'm totally singling myself out! That is the opposite of what I wanted to do here. I turn my back to the group and slink away in to my desk. Hottie pants it still looking at me. I just flushed that fantasy down the drain. There is no way he thinks I'm cute now. I guess the only friend I'm going to have here now is Shoto. I shouldn't have expected anything else.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Draeson's P.O.V.

Day of the Entrance Exam Practical

Gotta stay focused. With everyone here there has to be at least one applicant with an ideal quirk. Someone that I can channel and set myself apart even if I am using the exact same quirk. That's when I noticed him. A blonde-haired guy, with such an intense focus. He was here to win. To be the very best.

"THERE AREN'T GOING TO BE ANY BUZZERS OR BELLS IN THE REAL WORLD SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" the voice was loud and almost deafening as the applicants began pouring into the staging area for the practical. There he goes. I move, trying to keep up with him but he is fast, I focus on him, it's a little harder than anticipated while moving but I did it. I established the link and I can feel his power coursing through my body and a new rage and determination different from my own builds up in my chest. He is strong.

_I will kill them all! Show them all that I and I alone am going to be the next number one hero!_

Shit… this guy is intense… his thoughts poured over my consciousness, separate from his own but clear as crystal.

_Right_

I know which way he is going. I can stay out of sight and keep close and hopefully wrack up as many points, if not more, than him. Just gotta watch him a little longer to see how he uses this quirk. It feels… explosive.

"DIIEE!" the kid jumped up, mini explosions propelling him upward into the air and down onto the robotic enemy before him. He took it out with ease. That's actually pretty fucking sweet I am not gonna lie. Now it's my turn.

Out of the corner of my eyes I see another one of the enemies. Simple enough to take out. I run towards it, giving myself enough speed before using this kid's quirk to propel myself into the air the same way he did. The heat was hot on my hands but manageable. This kid must have a resistance to his own fires, normally this would be enough to at least lose a finger or two. I manage to come down just as easily and take it out. Yes! Now to keep this up and keep my eyes on him. I did this a few more times, learning more tactics in which he uses his quirk in combat and even as a utility skill to move around with more mobility and speed. This is a guy I want to keep close to me.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU POSER!?" out of nowhere an explosion blinds me, it knocks me out of my path in the air and I hit the ground. Fucking hard. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Fuck

"Hey look man! I am just trying to pass the test! Same as you!" I try to explain, thinking on my feet and using the explosions to blast myself out of the way as he lands where I had impacted the ground.

"Same as me all right! How do you have my fucking quirk!?"

I don't have time for this… even with his quirk I am still behind him by a bit. Trying to watch him and figure out how to use his quirk took longer and cost me more points than I realized. Gotta get away from him and fast… I darted down an alleyway, extended both my arms and blasted the walls with explosions, causing debris and dust to fly into the air obscuring sight and allowing me to get away.

"Shit… That guy is fucking intense… I need to improvise a new plan." I look at my hands, but I don't feel the power anymore and my suspicion is realized when I can't make the explosions anymore. The link is gone. Must have ran further from him than I anticipated. Before I could even get my brain rolling on a back-up plan another one of the enemies blocks my path. I panic, unsure what to do. I am practically quirkless. That's when I feel it. The presence of another. I look around, trying to catch enough of a glimpse to channel them and use their quirk. Then I see her, running down the street, dodging between the thing's legs, touching it with her hand and suddenly it just starts floating.

Interesting quirk… that's when I see her touch her fingertips together and suddenly the mechanical construct suddenly falls from the sky and crashes against the ground, disabling it. Ok, I can do that. I take off, running down a street parallel to the one she was on and lucky me, two of them are in my path. I dart between their legs like she did, making contact with the metal as I go and once at the end of the street, I turn around to see the two of them hovering in the air and going higher.

Now to make the magic happen! In one fluid motion I press the pads of my fingers together and wait for them to come crashing down! But I am waiting, and waiting. I press them together again and nothing. What is going on!? I look over with enough time to see the girl do the same, so I focus on her as she presses her hands together like before.

_Release_

A word. All I was missing was a fucking word? Whatever…

"Release!" I press my hands together again as I speak and finally the machines fall from the sky, crashing into the earth. I look over to see the girl give me a determined nod before she runs off, repeating her process again and again.

I find more applicants and learn their quirks and how to use them. Navigating the maze of the practical was a challenge in itself without trying to learn how to use all of these different quirks. Still, by the end of the exam I had managed to come in third.

The following week after the practical I waited eagerly to hear back. There were times I was sure I would get in. Positive they would see the potential I had but other times I felt nothing but defeat, convinced that I could never make the cut. Even if I placed third it could have been a flook. The day I got my acceptance into UA was the happiest I had been in so long. I was more determined than ever to become a pro hero.

Present Day

It was the first day of class and before the bell even rang I had an experience with not one but two people. This Russian girl and another, very strange pink haired girl. Not sure what she was doing all up in my space but all I could catch was her muttering something about her babies…

When class had begun Aizawa had started to put us through some sort of competitive training, with the incentive that whoever scored last would be expelled… Well fuck…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Klavdiya P.O.V.

"Are you kidding me!? The last place students is getting expelled?" What kind of bullshit is this? My new teacher Mr. Aizawa sure is being a dick! How can a school who hardly accepts people as it is just expel students on the first day? "Shoto, he has to be kidding right? He can't do that...can he?" I whisper to my brother while jabbing him in the arm with my finger.

"I suppose he can do whatever he pleases. We better not come in last." He pulls his arm out of reach of my jabbing finger as he side steps away. This is just great, I barely get in and now I'm about to be expelled. Let's hope these tests aren't outside of my quirks.

"Here at U.A. we are not tethered to traditions. That means I get to run my class however I seem fit." Mr. Aizawa says as he has his back turned to the class. "Bakugo, throw this ball using your quirk." I haven't learned anyone's name yet, not even that snob from before class, so I'm looking at the rest of the students trying to figure out who it is. HOLY MOLY! It's cutie mcfire pants! Bakugo…..*swoon* what a hot name to match such a hottie like himself. Klavdiya Bakugo...hmmmm...I like the sound of that. We would be so cute together! I can see it now, our love will burn as bright as his explosions and my flames!

"Don't blame me when your ball goes missing." Bakugo steps into the circle for his throw. He winds up and right as the ball escapes his hand he blasts a huge explosion and the ball is propelled three times as far as I can see. That ball flew 705 meters! What a man! The whole class is going crazy. We have never been able to use our quirks on any test before. This seemed like an amazing chance to show off what we can do.

"Diya, calm down. You're blushing. Way to draw attention to yourself on the first day." Shoto hisses in my ear. He's never been fond of any crushes I've had before and I can see in his eyes that he definitely doesn't care for this one.

"WHAT!?" I can't believe I'm blushing! I slap my hands over my face and slink towards the back of the class. Did anyone see me? Did Bakugo see me? What is wrong with me? "Calm down idiot, everything is fine." I mumble to myself as I focus on the water side of my quirk to flush the red from my face.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I totally did not just back up into someone, and especially not him! The kid from before is now at my backside just like before, except this time I FUCKING RAN INTO HIM!

"Sorry…" I keep my hands in my face as I take a step forward away from him. "And sorry for earlier...i guess. You startled me and then I got defensive. It's a bad habit of mine. I've got a bad temper…" My arms drop back down to my sides but I still keep my back toward him. I can't let him see I was blushing. No one can know. I'll never live it down.

"Never?" ...WHAT? I definitely didn't say that out loud. HE KNOWS! But how? This doesn't make sense!

"How did you do that? Get out of my head!" I can't believe he read my thoughts. Now he's going to tell everyone how I feel about Bakugo. WHAT THE FUCK KLAVDIYA!? GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER! I could just die.

"You have a crush on Katsuki?" He mutters a loud whisper and my thoughts stop dead in its tracks. I can feel the color drain from my body. I'm nothing but a hollow husk of a person now.

"So that's his first name, Kaksuki Bakugo. The more you know…" My words trail off and I'm left standing there hunched over in total defeat. My life is now over, this guy is going to ruin me.

"It's ok, I won't tell anyone. I understand what it's like to have a crush." I notice he turns his attention over to the red-headed ball of energy toward the front of the class. Maybe this guy isn't so bad. I mean he's not going to expose me for the crush-crazed girl that I'm being.

"You keep my secret and I'll keep yours." I turn to face him. "I'm Reznikov, Klavdiya Reznikov." He returns his gaze toward me and his face is softer than before. He actually doesn't look half bad, totally not my type though, only blondie for me. He opens his mouth to respond back to me but Mr. Aizawa cuts him off.

"Anders, you're up. Chop chop don't make us wait." Anders, well I guess I got his name one way or another. He turns back toward me one final time before making his way to the circle.

"Wanna see hot head get feisty?" With that his back was toward me. I'm so intrigued at this point I'm following him to the front of the class. I probably would have walked right into the circle if Shoto wouldn't have grabbed my arm. I really need to pay attention. Anders prepares his throw and the vibe that he's giving off feels oddly familiar. It isn't until after the ball is long out of his hand that I noticed what happened. HE USED BAKUGO'S QUIRK! Like same exact throw! The wind catches his ball and his throw went 706 meters.

"IT'S YOU! THE POSER FROM THE ENTRANCE PRACTICAL! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Bakugo practically lunges out at Anders and he punches him with a huge explosion. Or he would have but there was no explosion. "WHAT THE HELL?!" Aizawa's scarf is now wrapped around Bakugo's wrist and his hair is floating.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with this Bakugo. Settle down or you'll be the one expelled." Aizawa is the pro hero known as Eraser Head. He has the power to cancel out anyone's quirk as long as he has them in his sights. Once he loses eyesight or he blinks their quirk returns. Bakugo reluctantly returns to his place in the class and everyone takes a few steps back. I don't know if he notices, but he's letting off multiple small explosions behind him. "Reznikov! Hurry up and go so we can get the rest of the tests over with."

Now it's my turn. How in the world do I follow that? Anders gives me a hearty smirk as we pass each other. I have to focus. Fire or water, which will help me more? I'm running out of time and everyone is staring at me.

"Let's go Reznikov…" Mr. Aizawa caught me so of guard that I just threw the ball. Luckily I was able to catch myself in time to shoot a thick stream of water out of the palm of my hand to boost the ball outward. I made it about 300 meters but that nothing compared to how Anders and Bakugo did. There goes my chance to impress him.

The rest of the tests weren't much different from the ball throw, usual school tests. I still don't think I did to great. I sure hope I'm not last. PLEASE don't let me be last! Mr. Aizawa is putting up the list now on the projector. I'm afraid to look.

"You did fine, you shouldn't worry." Anders says as he's walking back over to me. "And it's Draeson by the way. I didn't get to say before."

"Are you sure? My quirk doesn't exactly help with toe touches?" His kind words help my anxiety but I'm still on edge waiting in suspense.

"Just trust me. I know." He says as a smirk creeps onto his face.

The list is up and I'm scouring for my name. I'm not last. I didn't do great but I'm not last! Last place was the green haired kid from before, Midoriya. I'm so relieved I almost cried!

"How did you know?" I almost laugh my question as I reach over and hug Draeson before I have a chance to realize I had done so. "SORRY!" I jerked back really fast. How can you hug a stranger that you had been yelling at only hours before.

"It's fine haha and it's my quirk. I have _ways_ of acquiring information." It didn't even phase him that seconds ago I basically latched onto him like a small child.

It turns out Mr. Aizawa never intended to expel anyone. He was just being a dick trying to get us to go all out to test our quirks at 100%. This class just got a lot more intense.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

With the first week of class over a few of my classmates decide to take a celebratory trip to the mall. I have to look super cute! It's the first time in a whole week that I get to actually go out and not be wearing that dang uniform. I get to use my closet and I'm so excited! I've pulled out my washed out skinny jeans that make my booty look voluptuous. Pairing that with my tank top that has a fire extinguisher on the front that says "For when I'm mad" and an umbrella on the back with "For when I'm sad". Shoto got it or my birthday last year and I absolutely love it.

"Diya, Shoto, your friend is here." I was so distracted trying to pick the right pair of shoes that I almost didn't hear when Endeavor called. I pull my hair up in a high pony and snatch my classic converse and trot downstairs.

"Thanks, dad. We'll be back later." I grab Shoto by the arm and basically yank him out the door. "Hey Draeson! Thanks for meeting up with us on the way. It's so much more fun to walk as a group." I link arms with both of them on either side as we start walking down the sidewalk. "Who are we meeting there anyway? Did Hagakure decide to come with?"

"Oh…" Draeson took his phone out of his pocket and scrolled through it for a moment before looking back up at me. "I'm not sure. I guess we'll see when we get there...or not." We burst into laughter and Shoto just looks at us like we are crazy.

"Get it? Cause she's invisible?" I poke him in the side with my elbow as if doing so makes it funnier. But it did for Draeson and I, at this point we are teary eyed from laughing so much that I had to physically stop and hold my stomach.

"Sometimes I just don't get you guys." I can tell he's trying to play it cool. He might not find it as funny as we do but he definitly thinks its chuckle worthy. If we were at home he totally would have laughed. That's one thing I don't like about my brother, I think he tries to hard. He worries to much about what people think of him. This coming from the same girl who almost died because I thought Draeson was going to bust me out about liking Bakugo. But we aren't talking about me right now.

At the mall we can see Koda and Hagakure in the front entrance. I sprint from our small group and meet up with them before Draeson and Shoto have a chance to stop me from running in the mall. Koda's a little shy so he almost cringed when I swooped in for a group hug but he's slowly opening up. At least to Draeson and I that is. He doesn't talk very much but he whispers sometimes.

"I'm so happy you guys came with us!" I'm really excited to be out and about just hanging out with my new friends. "We should totally check out that gear store! I want to get some ideas for our hero costumes." I know we submitted our forms before the semester started but we're going to be able to make adjustments soon.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Hagakure chirps as we start skipping off that way leaving Koda with the boys. They all start following us over anyway but at least this way they can get some _guy time_ that Shoto is always complaining about. He's always going on and on about how I'm always in the middle of the conversations and how I dominate the topics. It must be my _overbearing personality_ that my bio dad always said I had.

We're looking at some gauntlets that could help me regulate and boost power to my water streams. It would allow me to use my fire to adjust the temperature of the water I'm producing. That could be crazy useful. I'm totally going to have to request these on my update form.

"Hey Draeson! Check out these boots!" They were black heavy duty boots with jet propulsions for quirks similar to Iida's. "Do you think Hatsume could make boots like this that would work for Bakugo's quirk like his gauntlets? It would totally help with how he propels himself around!" I couldn't whisper any louder if i tried. I'm trying my best to keep my excitement at bay seeing as Hagakure is in the very next aisle. "His birthday is next week. Do you think he would like them?" I hope he thinks so.

"I think it's a cool idea." I got so excited I could have exploded. I pull my phone out to take some pictures to show Hatsume when she straight pops up out of nowhere. She starts going crazy rambling about the boots as she takes them from my hands and throws them all around. She's talking so fast and so much nonsense. Then as quick as she arrived she snaps a photo or two then vanishes. The only thing I'm left with is a vague idea that she agreed to make the boots or at least try. In the wake of the commotion I notice something over Draeson's shoulder. It's a blonde blob off in the distance and another familiar red blob.

"Oh. My. God. Draeson, be cool but hottie alert at 10 o'clock." I can't stress how cool we need to be right now and this doofus looks to his right. "Your _other_ 10 o'clock."

"Right!" He quickly corrects himself and peers off into the food court at the two classmates who also chose today to come to the mall. He looks super excited to see him today. It was a total surprise! How were we gonna know that they were going to be here today.

"Be cool!" I hiss in his direction. "We can't go say hi if you can't be cool." I don't know if I can even say hi. When I see Bakugo I get really excited and flustered and super nervous. I mean I want him to like me so I can't be weird. How am I supposed to act normal when he makes my hands sweaty and my throat dry? Just stand there and say nothing like an idiot? I'm glad Draeson's here or I would never be able to walk over there. "Shoto, we're going to go get a pretzel. Do you want anything? Ok, be back in a minute!" I grab Draeson by the wrist and start walking before Shoto has a chance to answer and definitely before he has a chance to see who is also in the food court. He sure as hell wouldn't let me go over by myself if he saw.

"Bakugo, Kirishima, Hey! Didn't think we were going to see you here today." I think I pulled that off well. I didn't sound weird. Keep your cool Diya you got this. "What brings you to the mall today?" I direct that question more to Bakugo than Kirishima for obvious reasons.

"Bakugo just wanted to come today, so here we are." Kirishima chirps in. Bakugo wanted to come for no reason? Did he come because he knew I was going to be here? It's not like it was a secret we were coming today. While I'm mid-mental breakdown of reasons he would come today Bakugo immediately reacts when Kirishima said that. Bakugo got a little flustered, muttered something in audible and punched Kiri in the arm.

"Baka! We totally came for the pork cutlet bowl at the new ramen hut." Bakugo hisses toward Kiri in the most nonchalant way he can mutter. He then turns his gaze towards me, mutters a "catch you later" and starts toward the ramen hut. I'm excited and sad at the same time. So he did come for me? But now he's leaving...what do I do?

"Hey, wait up!" I trot away to catch up with him leaving Draeson with Kiri. A small wink only Draeson could notice. "I've been dying to try the new place to. Care if I come with?" I try to play it cool so he doesn't send me away. He paused to let me catch up and now we are side by side. I never noticed but he gives of a steady ray of heat. I has to be his quirk but it's very comforting actually. Like a portable space heater. I was so absorbed in my thoughts I almost didn't hear him when he responded.

"It's whatever. Not like I can stop you." He brushed me off like he would anyone else but he stopped so I can catch up so that has to be something right?

"So...your birthday is coming up. Do you normally celebrate?" I avert my gaze away toward the menu board. Be cool. It's just normal conversation, everything is fine.

"My mom likes to but I couldn't really care less." He orders and pays for the pork cutlet bowl and I order mine.

"Oh, so you don't like gifts and cake?" That totally came out wrong! "Not that that's what birthdays are all about but I mean…" God, could I be more awkward? "Like friends live for overdoing birthdays! You have to let me help you celebrate." He gives me the side eye as I pay for my food and we go get a table. "All of us...Kiri, Draeson, Shoto. Not just me that would be crazy…" I trail off with the most obvious laugh that he can totally see through. There is no way that he doesn't notice. I'm so pathetic I start eating way to fast. Half my bowl is gone before he breaks the silence.

"I suppose it wouldn't be terrible if you guys celebrated…" He gives a slight smirk, almost unnoticeable. "But don't get crazy, nothing fancy." He shoves my arm with his elbow to get my face out of my bowl. I was trying to hide. When he said I...no we could celebrate I got really excited.

"Trust me! You won't regret it! You've got the best party planner on your side." I'm trying not to seem too excited but I'm basically boasting.

"No parties...I said nothing crazy" He glares at me and I just stare right back at him. I'm not going to back down. I'm throwing this party. "...fine, throw your party but don't expect me to enjoy it." He totally caved, I've only seen him do that with Kiri, maybe he does see me as a friend after all. Not my end goal but I have to start somewhere right?


End file.
